Experiment 98331
by DaOneAndOnlyTt
Summary: Guess who's out to destroy the Cullen's..but why? It happens to be Isabella Marie Swan.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan.

I was created on September 13, 89

I was created for a reason and that reason is to destory vampires.

So I guess you can call me a vampire slayer.But I feel I could do more.

As If I could overide my programing I dont know.

But I **Dare** you to follow me on my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's a failure!" I heard a man yell he was in a white lab coat, waving his hand frantically with papers in them going everywhere.

"No she isn't!" Another man yelled in return. He also had a white lab coat on.

"Yes then why wont she talk!" The man with the papers said.

"She can just watch!" The man who spoke on my behalf.

It wasn't that I couldn't talk it was just that I didn't want to.

He walked over to me giving me a sly smile. I didn't smile I kept my face neutral.

"I'm your creator" The man said. "Oh and you can call me Doctor or Doc, My name is not needed for you to know, Until later on that is if you fail" He said whatever he was about to tell me. Wasn't anywhere near good.

"We created you for a reason" he took a seat next to me on the ragged dull color bed. "You see a vampire killed my Father who started this whole industry and frankly I don't like them. There is a coven of 7 in Forks, Washington I want you to eliminate them all."

I looked at him wondering what a horrid man would do such thing. I don't know what 'vampires' was I only knew that he had given me a mission many people he created like me had failed. I was his latest experiment.

"Your name will be Isabella Marie Swan" He spoke the words fluently. "Your 15 and your going to enroll in Forks High School when your 17. Your going to live with a man named Charlie. He is with us on this experiment thing so he is going to act as your dad" He smiled at the words.

I nodded taking in the information. I knew for a fact I wasn't human. But I had emotions like them. I wondered why. Confusion was clearly written across my face.

"You have powers. We don't know what they are yet. Charlie will help train you. Yes you have emotions like a normal teen would, only so that you can fit in." he said then another man walked in.

"The vampires are pale skin non beating heart monsters" He said with a disgusted tone that filled his voice. From right then and there I knew he didn't like them either. " Their beauty is shocking but don't get caught up." He paused then continued. " You have scent like Freesia's so it can attract them to you."

I nodded again taking in the words. He handed me a bag and a plane ticket. This is where I would start my journey to destroy the Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at Charlie's house. It was a small ordinary house that could defiantly use a bit of a touch up. I was scared I knew this man worked for the people who 'created' me. But that's was only due to my human emotions programmed into me. I noticed everything here was green, green and green and I was enjoying every bit of it! I never seen anything like it. I walked up to Charlie's door, and knocked. He opened the door, and ushered me in. I walked in setting down the bags.

"Oh so your experiment 98331" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I nodded.

"Well my name is to be Isabella Marie Swan." I said happy that I wouldn't be called a experiment.

"Yes, Isabella" He said as we made our way into the living room. Which could need something done to it as well. It was so dull the color brown. Was everywhere on the furniture the walls. I wonder why he is here by himself anyway. I sat on the dragged down couch.

"Well Isabella your going to act as if you were my daughter if anyone asks, you came from Phoenix, Your mother name is Renee." He said filling me on the information I should go by to pass as a normal person in this world.

"Okay" I said hearing Isabella too many times got annoying I needed a nickname. Hmm what bout Is. Ugh defiantly no. Bells. Ugh throw that out. Oh Bella! Ah that's perfect.

"Call me Bella" I said he looked up with curious eyes. I got nervous. "You know to be like a Human..they have nick names right?" I said covering my mistake for wanting a nick name up.

"Yeah that's fine. Good! You're doing great!" He said turning off the TV. "Your room is upstairs to the right."

I smiled. Grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs to my new room. IT was okay I guess it had light blue painted walls with a yellow trim painted as a border the paint was chipped of course. I defiantly had to fix this up later. I threw my bag on the ground. I looked around the room more and noticed It had a bathroom. It was small but it could do. I walked back down stairs to Charlie he didn't seem to bad as the other's he worked with.

"Charlie" I began but he cut me off.

"You know your going to have to call me Dad" He said looking up from the TV he was watching.

I smiled.

"Ok Dad" I said taking a seat beside him looking all around it was so cool to be out of that Facility I was in when I was created.

"So when do I began training?" I asked still gazing around his house.

"Tomorrow at midnight." He said looking at me.

I was kind of nervous. I didn't know how to fight or if it was already programmed into me. There would be a lot for me to learn before I turned 17 to start school at Forks High School. SO for now I would have to be home schooled by Charlie. He told me about how he is Sheriff for this small town of Forks, Washington. I listened very interested into what he had to say. But I wanted to explore more of this town.

"Okay" He said as he got up putting on his uniform. "I've got to get to work ,you can explore the town try not to set things on fire." He said smiling as he was about to head out the door. I was excited that I could explore the town. " Oh and there is a key under the doormat. I'll be back at 8 try looking in your bag for things you need" Then with that he left.

I took the chance to go up to my room and get the bag I was handed when I had left the Facility which actually was a lab. So I'll call it that for now. I wondered what was in it they never told me they just gave me a plane ticket and a bag. As I made my way over into my room. Next to my bed was the bag. I opened it and it had a cell phone, a watch some other things that looked like mini chocolate chips, which I'm positive was not edible. I would have to ask Charlie about that when he got home I grabbed the cell phone and watch and headed out the door.

I walked into the near by forest. It had lot's of grass, moss, everywhere. I touched almost anything and everything I could enjoying it . I don't know how far I walked I never kept track. I looked down at the watch I had on my wrist it read 6:45pm. I still had time before Charlie came back so I continued to walk.

Then I stopped when I get into this beautiful meadow the sun was setting, well atleast I think that that's what it was that big yellowish orangish thing going down in the sky. I'd have to ask Charlie about it later also. The sight was breathe taking. I smiled and laid in the grass. Taking in everything. Until I head a rustling of leaves. My body tensed. I sat up with Alarmed eyes. Looking in every direction. I didn't see anything. So my body relaxed as I continued to lay back down in my resting position to continue to watch the big orangish yellowish thing in the sky set.

I heard the noise again. I tensed and sprang to my feet. Looking around for who ever or whatever was in the meadow with me. Then a big black thing. Emerged from the forest surrounding the meadow.

I was in complete shock. I didn't know what this was but Charlie didn't warn me out a mutant animals being near. I looked into the eyes of it. The eyes were too intelligent for whatever it was suppose to be. This thing looked about 6 ft tall. I kept staring at it taking in every detail it resembled what human's would call a dog? I'm not sure but I don't think this was even close to being even near a ordinary height for a dog.

We stared at each other. I began to approach it. It didn't seem too harmless. I got within 3 feet of it. I didn't want to push my luck. Then I heard another rustling sound. The thing tensed up and so did I. It suppressed a growl. But not towards me. It was looking behind me. I turned to see a godlike creature.

He was more beautiful than ever. Bronze hair, nice muscled body. Pale skin, but looked really good on him. Then another figure emerged from the forest. A petite girl with spiky black hair. She looked about the height of 5'0. Both of they're eyes were a piercing black color. They had purple rings around they're eyes. But that didn't stop the beauty they held. They looked like models.

I wonder what they were doing here? Why would they be in the forest? Then again they must be wondering why I was here? Supposedly a human girl standing here? Then my thoughts were interrupted as the too big to be a dog creature charged at the beautiful pale like people.

I didn't realize what was going on. Until someone picked me up. Then I was flying the forest. But who was carrying me? I'm sure my legs could not run that fast. Then something hit me on the head and everything went black.

Please R&R

Sorry I do not own Twilight but I do own the Plot of this story!

-DaOneAndOnlyTt


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything expect for the plot of this story and also some Characters that will be mentioned later on!**

**Thanks for the Favorite Author, Story Alerts, Favorite Story! Makes me happy! I love my Review's so please dont forget them on your way out! **

**-DaOneAndOnlyTt**

It was like I was swimming in a dark pool of water. I couldn't feel a thing. I don't know if I was dead or alive but I heard a muffle of sounds so I'm pretty sure I'm alive. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy and they decided against me so I wasn't going to argue.

I heard the muffled sounds becoming clearer so I decided to listen.

"Edward! I'm sorry I didn't see the branch. I mean you told me to run she was slipping. I-I didn't mean to!" A high pitched voice said.

"Alice its alright you didn't mean to. We understand" A man said. I'm guessing the high pitched voice belonged to Alice.

So that's what happened I got hit on the head with a branch. Or basically was ran into one. I tried to open my eyes. They began to fill lighter and my eyes fluttered open. Shocked to see the 7 godlike creature's staring at me. I noticed the two I seen from the meadow earlier, they're eyes were now a bright topaz. I wonder how that is.

"How are you feeling?" A blonde haired doctor like man asked. He had a clip board in his hand. He was very handsome he looked like he was in his early twenty's.

I smiled. "I'm fine actually my head hurts a little but I can deal with it" I said looking around a house that looked as if it could be a mansion. They had a piano the wood was indescribable on it. must have been very expensive. The view from the big glass window was absolutely stunning. This house was so much better than Charlie's I wish I could live here.

"That's good" He said tucking his pen into his shirt. "Edward if you may you can take her home" He said looking at me.

I kept starring at them. Then it came to be 'Their beauty is shocking but don't get caught up' boomed through my head. They were Vampire's! This is why I was here to destroy them. But they were so sweet, how could I?

Belief struck my face. I looked at them in horror and gasped.

"Oh dear what's wrong?" A woman in her 30's asked she was also very beautiful with her dark brown hair reaching her back.

"Y-you're vampires!" I stuttered out. They looked shocked as well. Then they started whispering at incredible speed.

They laughed.

"You must of hit your head pretty hard back there!" A big muscled guy with curly brown hair said.

" No. You're vampires! Your eyes were black and now they're a honey topaz color" I said directing my words to the short pixie one and the bronze haired one.

They sat in silence taking in what I had said.

"Maybe we should all sit down and chat about this?" Carlisle offered. I nodded. I was going to have to destroy them anyway so might as well get to know them then take them out.

I sat up making room for the pixie haired girl to sit beside me on the left and the bronze haired one sat across the room glaring at me with pure hate, for a reason I did not know but intended on finding out. A blonde haired model like girl sat beside the burly muscled dude. As the woman , whom I'm guessing is the mom sat beside Carlisle. Then beside the bronze haired one sat another blonde boy who looked like he was mad also.

"Well this is a bit awkward, but do you mind telling me how you know what we are?" Carlisle asked.

"No. But you can tell me your names" I offered. He sighed and began.

"I'm Carlisle as you already know, This is my wife Esme" He said as he gestured to the woman beside him.

"This is my son Edward" As he pointed to the bronze-haired on who eyes were now black.

"My other son Emmentt" He said pointing the the big one who was giving me a huge grin.

"His girl friend Rosalie" He said pointing to the blonde haired girl who was looking in the mirror, probably only thinking about her self. She looked up at me and smirked and continued looking in the mirror.

"My daughter Alice and her boyfriend Jasper" he said pointing to the pixie like girl and the blonde hair boy.

"Now since we told you our names how bout yours?" He said trying to bargain. I sighed I guess it was only fair.

"My name is Isabella but call me Bella" I said meeting eyes with Edward who was still glaring it got annoying.

"What's his problem?" I said pointing to Edward, with an annoyed tone.

Which he growled in response.

"Did you just growl at me?!" I asked in disbelief, I rose to my feet squinting my eyes. Then all of a sudden he flew into a wall. All eyes were on me with eyes wide and horror filled. Horror was written across my face also. My mouth hung open in shock.

"H- how'd you do that!?" Emmentt exclaimed.

I didn't answer or think I ran out the house at a speed I don't think was possible for a human. I didn't know where to go I kept running until I came to a sign that said 'Welcome to La Push, Washington.' I walked down the street not sure which direction to go.

I seen about three incredibly tall handsome guys. They were all a dark brown tan color. They were piled into a shed. They all looked at me smiling and waving for me to come over. I smiled and walked over.

"Hi pretty lady what's your name?" A kind of chubby one asked yet he was still oh so cute!

I giggled.

"Bella" I responded. Looking at the tallest one he was the best looking one and he was looking right back at me with a huge grin.

Then the chubby one responded. "I'm Quil" He said taking my hand and kissing it. I laughed some more. Then the tallest one nudged a elbow into his back and he yelped in return and we all bust out laughing expect for Quil.

"I'm Embry" Said the other tall one he was a little lighter than the rest but still had that tan skin color.

I smiled.

Then the tallest one who had caught my eye spoke.

"I'm Jacob" He said smiling putting down tools he once had in his hand.

"Nice to meet all of you" I said smiling. "So what's this your building?" I asked pointing to the junk of metal.

"Oh just my future car" He said smiling in satisfaction at his work.

"Awesome, I'd love to come out and help sometimes" All three of them smiled at this comment.

"That'd be great!" Jacob exclaimed giving the most breathe taking smile. He is so cute! I wonder if he had what was called a girlfriend. But I quickly let the thought cease. The sky started to get darker.

"Umm I should get going" I said looking down.

"Where do you live?" Jacob asked while Quil and Embry put up the tools for what was helping build suppose to be Jacob's future car.

"In Forks, Washington" I said. I still wasn't sure how to get there.

"Oh I can have Sam drive you home" Jacob offered.

I smiled.

"That'd be great!" I said. "Oh by the way my dad name is Charlie"

He smiled. Then began putting up the tools with Embry and Quil.

"My dad and your dad is great friends, so this should be interesting" He said.

Then Quil and Embry left with their goodbye's. Now only me and Jacob was left and he made the phone call to Sam. But Sam couldn't come so a woman named Emily came to pick me up. And me and Jacob got in the car. We arrived at my house, thank God they knew the way or I would've been stranded.

"Thanks for the ride, see you later Jacob" I said getting out the car it was now 8:00pm shoot Charlie should be home any minute now.

He smiled and replied. "No problem, anytime"

I took the key from under the doormat and went inside. Then I heard a deep rumble from within my stomach. I got scared something was attacking me from the inside out! Then Charlie came through the door.

"DAD!" I screamed. He panicked and ran over to me.

"What is it!" He asked panicking still. While dropping all his items at the front door.

" There is some deep rumbling coming from inside my body!" I said pointing to the flat surface in the middle of my body.

His face relaxed.

"That's your stomach and it means your hungry" He chuckled. "I'll defiantly have to teach you a lot" He smiled and went to a big white thing in the kitchen. " This is called a refrigerator you store food in it so it wont spoil. He got out something that could be identified as a sandwich and handed it to me.

I took it examining every detail.

"And what am I suppose to do with this?" I asked while waving around his so called 'sandwich'.

"Eat it" he said grabbing a similar looking one at the fridge and unwrapped the plastic around it and bit into it. I copied him as well.

The taste was absolutely stunning! I felt as if my world were filled with rainbow's and color's! I finished my sandwich in a matter of seconds. He laughed.

"When you start school, your defiantly going to have to slow down" He smiled again, he was so nice! I really wondered why he was nicer than the people at the lab.

"Well, Dad what is that big yellowish and orangish thing in the sky?" I asked taking a seat beside him in the living room.

"You mean the sun?" He asked while flipping through channels.

"If that's what its called" I continued while watching him flip through many TV channels.

"Tomorrow how bout we both head over to the book store in Seattle and pick up some books on things you should really know?" He asked. I smiled at the opportunity to learn and act like a real human being.

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily, tomorrow is Saturday. Tomorrow was the day that I began training on destroying the Cullen's. Which I think I met today but Vampires were suppose to be mean and evil, Why were the ones I met today so caring and nice? Yet I hurt the one on accident I don't know how I did it. Tomorrow when I train I'd have to ask Charlie about it.

"Now its time for you to get some sleep" He said gesturing to my room which was upstairs. I nodded and headed upstairs. I got into my bed and drifted off to what was called sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!! I love the Favs, Author,Story Alerts!! love yall!

**DaOneAndOnlyTt**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I woke up to see the sun streaming through my window. I got up and grabbed a white tank top and baggy pants and headed for the shower, In the bathroom that was in my room. I loved the way the water felt on me, I never felt anything like it before! I made my way out my shower and put on the clothing I had brought in the bathroom with me. I brushed my hair a couple of times and kept it down for the day. Then I made my way downstairs.

"Hey Dad" I said with a wide grin on my face today we where going to the book store in Seattle and I couldn't wait to learn.

"Hey! Breakfast is on the table eat first then we will head out" I nodded and made my way into the kitchen where muffins were on the table, I picked up a big blueberry one and stuffed it into my mouth, it tasted better than the sandwich I'd ate the other day. I was beginning to like this food thing!

I finished up meal and headed for the door with Charlie right behind me. We got into this Red truck, he didn't want to drive in his police cruiser.

"Why do you have two cars?" I asked while looking out the window, watching tree's fly by until we hit the highway.

"Well, that's because this one is for you" As he said that my face lit up! I cant believe he was actually giving me a car!

"Really?" I asked excitement clearly in my voice.

"Yes" he said while making a left turn. "You'll need it for your missions" He said as he continued driving.

My face fell at the thought of 'missions' I almost forgot. I was beginning to like acting as a human so much, now I wanted to be one more than anything.

"Oh yeah" I said trying to hide the disappointment that filled my voice.

I wonder if I can even drive, it didn't seem to hard but who knows!

"I cant drive" I said turning to look at him.

"Sure you can" He smiled while turning off the engine. I didn't even know we where at the book store already.

"Its programmed into you" I smiled at the thought I didn't have to learn. I wonder what other things were programmed into me.

We made our way into a big historic looking building. On the outside it said 'Seattle's Best Book Store!' I guess it was, because when I walked in I never seen so many books in my life, they were everywhere!

Charlie and I made our way over to History section, Science math and everything else he could think of we had a total of 15 books! We checked out and left.

"Thanks Dad" I said opening a book to skim the pages while I sat in the truck.

"No problem" He said while turning the car on and heading back onto the highway.

On the way back to our house the ride was short. Well seemed like it I didn't even notice I was being carried in, Until I felt a warm blanket on me.

I got up.

"Dad" I croaked out.

"Yes?" He answered while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Aren't we suppose to go training?" I asked while sitting up, it was dark outside, the sun was setting and Twilight was starting.

"Yes, but your tired it can wait" He said he was really being like a father to me and I enjoyed every moment of it.

I smiled.

"I don't want the people at the lab to think I've failed you" I said while getting out of bed. "Lets go, I'm not really tired anyway" I said heading downstairs.

"You sure?" He said while keeping pace with me.

"Positive" I assured him as we made our way outside and walked in the woods.

We came into the same meadow where I'd seen the over grown dog, and the vampires. It sent shudder's down my spine, which Charlie noticed.

"You Alright?" he asked as I noticed concern hit his face.

"Yes" I said then I paused for a second. "Do you know anything about mutant animal's near here?" I asked.

He seemed hesitant and then answered.

"No. Nothing you should be concerned about just maybe a bear or two, but no mutant" He was hiding something from me.

"Charlie don't lie to me" I said it was the first time I used his name instead of saying Dad.

He looked at me eyebrows drawn together.

"Okay fine, They're maybe be..werewolf's nothing serious they wont hurt you, Just don't make them mad? Okay?"

I nodded taking in the information. I didn't know if I had the talent to hurt a werewolf or if my ability's only affected vampires, and I wasn't about to try it either if I ever ran into that black one in the woods again.

"Now I don't know your powers, yet" He said while dropping which looked like pieces of broke branches, on the ground.

"Umm, Dad am I suppose to break a couple of stupid branches?" I asked on the verge of laughter.

"No" He said then took out which looked like a remote and zapped them and it turned into a maze of events I'd have to complete.

My mouth hung open. I guess technology was more than I expected it to be.

"You'll have to complete these trials" He said pointing to 3 that had been set up.

"These are baby one's you should complete them with little or no trouble at all" He smiled. " Then the hard ones come"

I looked around, there was a ditch full of spikes with fire erupting from the sides of the pit. Along with monkey bars hanging across from them. I gulped.

"This one is called the Ring of Danger" He said.

"You said this would be 'baby' trials" I said emphasizing on the baby part.

"They are" He smiled again. " Don't worry there are harder ones" He shoved me to the edge of the pit.

Don't worry Bella you can do this. Your not human you have more agility and accuracy then them.

I had a little hope in my self.

"Anytime now" Charlie said while getting impatient, then he did the unthinkable he pushed me and I was falling towards the spikes of the firey pits below. I moved my hands as if to make the fire and spikes disappear but all it did was freeze the fire and stop me from falling. So I was floating in midair.

I was scared I didn't know what to do! Then Charlie spoke.

"Very good you can freeze things that you want" He said smiling an approved smile.

"Y-you tried to kill me!" I screamed while getting out of the pit while the fire was still frozen.

"Well actually no, I didn't know any of your powers but I was sure a little fire wouldn't kill you" He said with his smile still on his face.

I took in the information so a 'little' fire couldn't kill me interesting.

"Freeze something again" Charlie said while taking out what looked like a mini knife. Then he threw it at me too quick. Which it went straight into my arm.

"OWW!" I screamed in pain, but no ozzing blood came out like it did a human. The knife was just simply in my skin until I pulled it out there was no scar or mark there to even say I got stuck by a knife.

"Cool!" I said while rubbing the spot where the knife was.

"You can feel pain but it doesn't affect your body from functioning, remember you have human characteristics, Just imagine you start school in 2 years and if someone dropped a heavy book on your toe and you didn't scream what would they think of you?" he said trying to give me an example of why I must feel the pain.

I nodded. He was right about this. He wasn't trying to kill me just to test my ability's.

He drew out another mini knife and threw it at me which I dogged quickly.

"Excellent" He said taking out another mini knife. "Now freeze this one"

He drew it out, It seemed to be coming at me in slow motion, but I was sure my sense's only made it seem that way. I analyzed where the mini knife were to strike, it was aiming towards my eye. I put my hands in front of me and moved them in a motion in to which make something disappear, but instead I froze it. It was about a inch from my eye. I stepped back then took the frozen knife from the place it stood frozen in midair and gave it back to Charlie who was smiling proudly at me.

"GREAT!" He yelled pulling me into a embrace, I didn't know what to do so I did the same thing he did to me and smiled.

I finished my trials and we headed back home. As we got home I went into my room. Then I heard the house phone ring and muffled sounds.

"BELLA!" I heard Charlie scream. I ran down stairs fast I thought something was wrong.

"WHAT IS IT WHATS WRONG?" I asked panic arising within me.

"It's Jacob, he's hurt go help him!" Charlie said grief written on his face.

I didn't even let him finish before I flew upstairs' grabbed my cell and made sure my watch was on my wrist. I jumped into the red truck and flew down the street towards La Push. Charlie was right I could drive. I arrived in La Push a few minutes later…little did I know what awaited me there.


	6. Important: Author's Note!

Author's Note:

Important!

**Sorry this isnt a update of this story!**

Okay guys! I wouldnt do this if it wasnt important! But newayz I have like 6 stories I am currently writing. So its hard to update every other day! I have Driver's Ed this summer! So yeah, Tell me which story you'd like me to finish first! By going to the **POLL **on my page!! That way I can finish and update way faster to get these stories out the way and come out with some BRAND NEW ones!! Im trying to finish these before 'Breaking Dawn' is released! So please help! And vote now!!

**Go to the Poll on my page and Vote now!**

**--Thanks so much! **

**--DaOneAndOnlyTt**


End file.
